He loves me, he loves me not
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: Blaine is depressed. Sam bets Blaine that he can cheer him up by the end of the day. Disclaimer: One chapter says he loves me, another says he loves me not. Hence the title. Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I mostly have written seddie fanfics, though I am now trying to expand, and write glee fanfic's, since glee is one of my favorite shows. **

**To those who have read my past stories, I know I said my last fanfic was the last one I would ever write, but come on! I am never going to stop writing fanfiction. Even when I'm 30, and hopefully a TV show writer, I'll still write fanfics.**

**P.O.V.: Blaine Anderson**

_He loves me_

_He has to. He needs to. I love him, and because of the stupidest thing I've ever done it's all over. I keep on thinking that maybe he'll return one of my calls. Maybe he's going to be the next one who will knock on my door._

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

I get up, and hope that it's Kurt. Even though, I know it isn't.

I open the damn door, and find none other than…

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I said.

"I'm here to cheer you up. It's about time that you stop moaping around the house, get out, and enjoy life." Sam said.

"But it's too early to go outside and experience life."

"Dude, its 1:00 in the afternoon."

"As I said, it's too early."

"Come on, man. You've been so upset, and none of us knows what to do about it." Sam said.

"There's nothing you can do. Unless you can go back in time and stop me from ever talking to Eli."

"Sorry, man I don't have a TARDIS."

"Then, there's nothing any of you guys can do. I did this to me. I'm so mad at myself, and there's nothing anybody can do about it."

"You're wrong." Sam said, "I bet you that I can heal your broken heart by the end of the day."

"You can't, Sam."

"Nothing's impossible."

"I hope you're right."

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"Yes." I said.

I couldn't even believe that I was agreeing to this. All I wanted to do was go back into my bed and sleep.

"Great, first stop, you're bedroom, so you can change out of those pajamas."

"Fine, but you are not coming up there with me."

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, though I will type as fast as I can, and try to update every other day.**

**Sorry this chapter was really short.**

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much if you reviewed. **

**P.O.V.: Blaine**

"Are you done yet?" Sam said.

"I'm almost done!" I said.

"I've been waiting for almost an hour! Does it really take that long to gel your hair and find something to wear?"

"Yes!"

Sam was downstairs waiting for me to finish getting ready for whatever it was that he had planned. I was not looking forward to this. I do appreciate that Sam is worried for my well-being, but I don't feel like going out.

"Alright, I'm done." I said.

"About damn time." Sam said, as I walked downstairs.

We walked out the door and into his car, which happened to be a blue Mercedes.

"So where are we going?" I said.

"You'll see." Sam said with an amusing tone.

We were driving for about twenty-five minutes, until he finally got there.

"An amusement park?" I said.

"Yeah!" Sam said.

"Do you really think a stupid amusement park will actually make me feel better?"

"Yeah, that's what amusement parks were made for! To make people everywhere feel better."

"Alright, let's go in."

We rode roller coasters, bumper cars, and anything else that you'd find at an average amusement park. After all of that, I'd have to admit that I felt a little bit better. Though, Sam said that he would heal my broken heart by the end of the day, and while riding those rides made me feel happy for a little bit, all that I could still think about was Kurt.

"Alright, where are we going next?" Blaine said.

"We are going to a bar." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because you need some alcohol in your system."

An hour. We had been driving for an hour. I finally asked,

"Where is this bar that we are going to?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Hey, you okay? You look really out of it." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm really tired. It's been a while since I've had a good night's rest." I said.

"Well go to sleep, it'll be a while until we get there."

"I thought you said that we were almost there!"

"Well, that was a horrid lie, now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay."

I didn't think that I would get any sleep in a moving car, but as soon as I shut my eyes I feel asleep.

"Hey, wake up! Come on Blaine, we're here." Sam said.

I sit up, and look out the window. And let me tell you one thing….

We were NOT at a bar.

"Where the hell are we?" I said.

**Alright, that's it! I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please review! I don't care if it's anonymous or not, just PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Review please, please, please, please!**

**REVIEW! I appreciate all comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy. If busy means lazy, then yes, I have been very busy.**

**SHOUTOUT to SweetieBird for reviewing. I really love your comments, and I hope you like this chapter. (;**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, keep them coming!**

"Where the hell are we?" I said.

"Man, you were asleep for a long time. I know you said that it's been a while since you have gotten a good night sleep, but really? Ten hours?" Sam said.

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOPR TEN HOURS!"

"Yup."

"Where the hell are we?"

"Bushwick, New York." Sam said.

"That's where Kurt lives." I said, kind of depressingly.

"Yeah, man, I know. Just give me a couple of minutes to explain."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Alright, well, the other glee club members and I have been really worried about you Blaine. Believe it or not you have a lot of people who care about you in the choir room." Sam said, "Anyways, we all said that we had to do something to make you feel better. Mr. Shue jokingly suggested that we drive you up to New York. And, here we are."

"You're kidding , right?"

"Obviously not."

"I'm pretty sure that the last thing Kurt would want to see me." I said.

"I'm not going to lie to you, you are probably right." Sam said, "Though, I made you a promise, remember? I'm going to heal or help you're broken heart by the end of the day."

"Okay…."

"You are going to go in there, and talk to Kurt. Hopefully by the end of this conversation you guys will be back together, but even if you guys don't get back together, at least you'll have closure on the break-up." Sam said.

"Sam, I really don't think that it will help. If anything it might make things worse."

"No it won't. Please, just trust me." Sam said, with desperation in his voice.

I had to admit that it was pretty hard to say no to the guy.

"Alright, I'll go in there. I really hope that it will cause more help than harm." I said.

I got out of the car, and I walked into Kurt's building.

Before I knew it I was at his door not knowing what to do or say.

**I know that this chapter is super short! I am so so sorry, but I'm going to update as soon as I can.**

**Review PLEASE! My life is so empty without your precious reviews!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for all of the very short chapters! I promise this one will be longer.**

**P.O.V.: Kurt**

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Who's that?" I asked Rachel.

Rachel answered the door, and said alarmingly, "Hey, Blaine."

WHAT THE HELL

"Hi, Rachel is Kurt here?" he asked.

Rachel looked behind her and gave me a look as if asking what she should say.

I vigorously shook my head no.

"Yes, he's right here."

NO! THAT BITCH! I gave her the biggest death stare I could manage.

"Don't give me that look Kurt Hummel, you guys need to talk." Rachel said, "I'm going to go run some errands for a couple of hours. Please talk."

She left and Blaine came in.

"I don't care what Rachel says, I am not going to talk to you." I said.

"Then, please, just listen to me." Blaine said, "I am so sorry. Cheating on you was the stupidest thing that I've ever done. I am always going to regret it. I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but I still love you."

It helped to know he was sorry. He said it was the stupidest thing that he ever done, and I could tell it was the truth. Though, I was still so mad at him. I couldn't trust him.

"I love you too, Blaine." I said.

"Then, can we at the very least try to work this out?" Blaine asked.

"No." I said, "You broke my heart and I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

We sat there for a couple of minutes in awkward silence. Then, I broke it…..

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Tell you about what?"

"The night you cheated on me. I want you to tell me about everything." I said while tears started to go down my face. I whipped them off with my shirt sleeve.

I had to say it. I needed to know what happened. It had been nagging me ever since he told me it had happened. I needed to know who to blame, because I couldn't keep on blaming myself.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to know?" Blaine said.

"Yes, I need to know." I said.

"Okay, if you want to know then I will tell you." Blaine said looking worried, "Okay, well, I found him online. His name is Eli. At first it started out like how it was between you and Chandler. I thought it didn't mean anything, just someone to talk to while you were gone. You weren't answering my texts or calls."

"Are you saying that it was my fault?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Everything that had happened was 100% my doing. It's my fault that we are broken up." Blaine said reassuringly, "Anyways, he invited me over to his place a couple days after I met him, and I said that I would. So I went over to his house, we started to talk, and-"

"Did you sleep with him?" I asked.

Blaine hesitated, and then said, "Yes, Kurt, I slept with him."

I fell apart after that. I cried so hard I was afraid that I would soon get dehydrated. Then, Blaine started to cry. I couldn't believe it. A part of me was thinking that hopefully he didn't do anything with the guy. Maybe, at most, he made-out with the guy.

But he didn't. He slept with this slut, Eli.

My heart was broken by the guy I thought would never break it.

"Was he better in bed?" I said, not knowing why I asked. It just slipped out of me.

"NO! Of course not! Kurt, I felt nothing because it meant nothing." Blaine said urgently.

"No, Blaine, you're wrong. It meant everything." I said.

We sat there for about five minutes crying our eyes out. I didn't know what to say.

"Kurt, you need to know how sorry I am. I'm going to regret what I did for the rest of my life. I hurt and caused so much pain to the love of my life, and I need to live with the fact that I made him not love me anymore." Blaine said.

I sat there for a couple more minutes crying, and thinking about what he had said.

"Blaine, I am always going to love you. Though, I hate you for what you did to me." I said, "I think you should leave.

"Okay." Blaine said.

He left, and I didn't know if he would ever come back. I didn't know if I was ever going to see or hear from him again. I didn't know if I wanted to.

Though, I knew what had happened. A part of me was relieved to know what actually happened. The other part of wondered if I would've been better off not knowing.

**OKAY! That's it. There's going to be two or three more chapters to this story.**

**I love all of the reviews, so please keep them coming.**

**REVIEW and I will update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! What's up? I don't really know what else to write, so let's just get straight to the point.**

**P.O.V.: Sam**

"And then he asked me to leave." Blaine said.

Once Blaine and I hit the road back to Lima he told me everything that had happened.

I felt so bad for him. He looked heartbroken. Blaine is one of my best friends back at McKinley, and I want to help him, though, I think I just made things worse.

"I'm so sorry man. I should've never taken you to Kurt's place." I said.

I expected him to be mad, angry, and maybe try to kill me right there on the highway. Though, what he really did was the last thing I expected.

"Don't be." Blaine responded.

I gave him a weird look, and apparently it showed because next, he said this….

"Look, going in there, talking to Kurt, it was a good thing. Even if it ended with him asking me to leave." Blaine said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because now he knows. He didn't know for sure what happened the night that…well, you know. Though, now he does know. Maybe that's the best I can ask for right now."

"I thought you were going to be pissed at me."

"No, man. It was the nicest thing a friend has ever done for me. Seeing Kurt again made me feel happy in a way." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"I'm not trying to make depressed again or anything, dude, but didn't you come out of that place not back together and crying?" I asked.

"I know it sounds weird but it's true. I somehow feel better about our break-up. I guess I finally have closure."

"Do you know what that means Anderson?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course I do Evans. You won the bet. You helped me fix my broken heart by the end of the day."

"HA! I WIN!" I said.

**P.O.V.: Blaine**

I couldn't tell him the truth. I was still heartbroken. I didn't feel at all better after I left Kurt's.

It's just that Sam went to so much trouble to make me feel better. I couldn't look him in the eye and say that this entire trip was useless. I don't see any of this getting any better.

The worst part is that Kurt probably feels ten times worse than I do right now.

**P.O.V.: Rachel**

It was about two hours later when I was heading up to our home. I really didn't have any errands to run. All I did was go out and explore the city. I just wanted Blaine and Kurt to talk.

Kurt had been wallowing in sadness ever since their break-up. I hate to see my best friend so depressed. I really hope that Blaine and Kurt have gotten back together in the time that I was gone.

I opened our door, and I see Kurt in the same place I left him…crying.

"Oh, Kurt, what happened?" I asked concernedly.

Kurt told me everything that had happened ever since I left.

"Kurt I am so sorry." I said.

"Me too." Kurt said.

"I can't believe that Blaine would do something like that. I just doesn't seem like something that he would do."

"I know. I used to think that Blaine was someone that would never hurt me."

"I can't help but notice that you said 'used to'." I noticed.

There was a short silence before he replied saying, "I don't know if I could ever trust him again. I want to trust him again, but all I can think of is how he cheated on me." Kurt said.

"One day I think you will think and look at him the same way. Though, all things take time, Kurt."

"Do you really think that I will have that again?"

"I know you will. You and Blaine were meant to be, and one stupid mistake isn't going to change that." I said.

I really thought that. They were too good together not to make it. They weren't like Finn and I. They didn't have constant drama. They were just right.

"I hope it all works out, Kurt." I said.

"Me too." Kurt said.

**Alright! That's it for this chapter.**

**Feel free to write anything you want in the comments. What you think is going to come up, nice things to say about this chapter, or almost anything that you want. Anonymous or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**P.O.V.: Blaine**

_2 months later….._

I haven't seen Kurt in two months. Not since Sam had drove me to New York to see him. In a way it's been good for me. I was on two dates last week. Though, they were nothing compared to Kurt. I miss him so much.

That's probably a problem; each date I compared them to Kurt. It wasn't fair because neither of them could even come close to how amazing Kurt is.

Mid-thought Sam snapped me back to reality. We were sitting next to each other in Spanish class.

It's a good thing that I have Sam. I don't know where I'd be without him. Probably in my bed still miserable and depressed.

**P.O.V.: Kurt**

"KURT! Are you ready yet? We need to go to the airport in like thirty minutes." Rachel screamed.

"Yeah, Rachel, I don't think I can go." I said.

"Why? We've been planning this for a while."

"I think I have a fever. I'm defiantly not well enough to go on an airplane."

"Really? Well, let me see," Rachel said, feeling my forehead, "Oh, Kurt, you have a really bad fever!"

""Really?" I said, surprised. I admit that I was faking.

"Yeah, I think you have I-don't-want-to-see-my-ex-boyfriend-itus."

"Alright you caught me. I don't want to go to Lima. It's just I don't think that I'm ready to see Blaine yet."

"Kurt, it's not about Blaine. You need to go to visit everyone. Besides, weren't you on a date last week? He's probably been on a few himself, and it's time to-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait. Do you really think he's been out on other dates?" I asked, interrupting Rachel.

"Well, Kurt, you guys broke-up. It only makes since that he would be going out with other guys, too. It's just a way of moving on." Rachel said.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I need to make sure that Blaine hasn't moved on."

**P.O.V.: Blaine**

We were all in glee club right now. After a long day it was nice to have fun and relax with my friends. walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Mr. Shue said enthusiastically.

"Hey!" The class said altogether.

"Today, I am proud to announce, that we have a few guests coming in."

"Who?" Five different people said.

Then, they came in.

It was Rachel and Kurt.

The next thing I knew everyone was on their feet giving them a hug.

Seeing Kurt again was probably the highlight of my day. He looked amazing. It took all of the strength I had not to break down right there in the choir room.

He didn't really look at me during Glee Club. He sat on the other side of the room, and Rachel sat by him trying to avoid Finn's gaze.

A song here and there and before I knew it, the class was over. Everyone left, and Kurt pulled my arm-sleeve and asked, "Will you talk with me, alone."

"Okay." I said.

Once everyone left we sat there for a little bit in an awkward silence.

Kurt broke it by saying, "So, how's it been?"

"Okay, I guess." I replied, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Kurt said, giving me a half smile, "Though, I came here to ask you something."

**That's it! That's the last chapter. I thought it was a good way to end it.**

**Since it's the last chapter can you please review? It would make me very happy!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
